Adenovirus (Ad) is one of the most frequently used backbone viruses for the development of oncolytic agents by taking advantage of its high in vivo transduction efficiency. However, lack of primary Ad receptor (Coxsackie adenovirus receptor, CAR) expression is observed in a majority of cancer cells.